Ajay Ghale
|birth = 1988, Kyrat |status = Alive |ages = 26 (Far Cry 4) 31 (2019) |aliases = *Ajay *Son of Mohan (Sabal) *Hero of the Golden Path (Amita) *Good Guy |occupations = *Golden Path Leader |affiliations = *The Golden Path *Sabal (optional) *Amita (optional) *Pagan Min (optional) *Bhadra *Noore Najjar *Yogi & Reggie *Longinus *Hurk *Rabi “Ray” Rana *Sharma Salsa |relationships = *Mohan Ghale (father) ✝ *Pagan Min (stepfather) *Ishwari Ghale (mother) ✝ *Lakshmana Min (half-sister) ✝ |appearances = *Far Cry 4 **Escape from Durgesh Prison **Valley of the Yetis *Far Cry 5 (mentioned) |first_appearance = Prologue (Far Cry 4) |role = Playable Character/Protagonist |gender = Male |height = |weight = |hair_color = Black |eye_color = Brown |actor = James A. WoodsUndated, IMDB: James A. Woods. Retrieved 2018 October 4. }} Ajay Ghale (अजय घले) is the protagonist of Far Cry 4. He travels to Kyrat to fulfil his mother’s dying wish for her ashes to be brought back to Lakshmana. He quickly becomes involved in a brutal civil war against Pagan Min. During the course of his journey, Ajay will make choices that will have great consequences on the future. Background Ajay Ghale was born in mid- to late-spring 1988 in Kyrat to Ishwari and Mohan Ghale, the founder of the Golden Path. His mass was 2.5 kilogrammes and his length was 431.8 millimetres. When he was only three-years-old, Ajay's mother fled with him to the United States and would reveal nothing to him of Kyrat, his father, or why she left. Ajay led a conflicted childhood and grew up causing plenty of trouble for himself and his mother. He eventually fell in with the wrong crowd and, during his teens, became caught up in a robbery gone wrong that resulted in a store clerk being shot to death. While Ajay was not directly responsible for the shooting, he turned himself in and bartered a deal with police — in exchange for no prison time,Far Cry Character Infos he provided the name of the person who pulled the trigger. As Ajay was turning his life around, he learnt that his mother was dying. The last lucid conversation they had was about Kyrat. Ishwari described the place they left behind when he was a child, and spoke of regrets for things left undone. A few weeks later, during the reading of her Will, Ajay was given her last wish, an amendment made a few days before she died: "Ajay, my son, I have but one last wish. Take me back to Lakshmana." With a mix of guilt, apprehension, and a little excitement, Ajay travelled back home to Kyrat to fulfil his mother’s final wish. ''Far Cry 4 Prologue After the death of Ishwari, Ajay Ghale returns to Kyrat to scatter her ashes at Lakshmana. He takes a plane to Patna, India and from there, catches a bus to cross the border into Kyrat. On the bus, he meets a man named Darpan, who befriends Ajay and the two converse a bit during the trip. However, when they reach the border, the bus is stopped by the Royal Guard. After discovering that the Golden Path had smuggled weapons and fighters onto the bus, the soldiers open fire on it. Ajay and Darpan run out but are subdued. Pagan Min, arrives and kills the Commander, saying he wanted them to stop the bus, not shoot it. He recognises Ajay and hugs him, saying there is "a party" waiting for him before placing a bag over his head. Both Ajay and Darpan are escorted to De Pleur's Compound, the residence of Paul "De Pleur" Harmon, one of Kyrat's governors. Once there, Pagan introduces Ajay to Paul and tells of the days when he and Ishwari were involved, going so far as to taste Ishwari's ashes. He then stabs Darpan in the back with a fork and retrieves a cell phone from Darpan's sleeve, revealing a text calling for help from the Golden Path. Pagan instructs Paul to "find out what he knows" and leaves Ajay alone, assuring him he'll be right back, before calling his second-in-command, Yuma Lau, another governor of Kyrat and stepsister to Pagan. An optional Secret Ending triggers after about thirteen minutes while waiting for Pagan Min to return. Pagan will praise Ajay for his patience before taking him to Lakshmana. After Ajay places his mother's ashes, Pagan will take Ajay back to the helicopter, exclaiming, "Maybe now we can finally shoot some goddamn guns." However, if Ajay decides to leave, he takes the ashes of his mother and seeks a way out of the compound, passing a room where Darpan is being tortured on the way, until he is found by Sabal, a leader of the Golden Path. Sabal helps Ajay escape, saying it's an honor to meet the son of Mohan Ghale. 'Act One' Ajay is taken to Banapur where Ajay meets Amita, another leader of the Golden Path, and Bhadra, a teenage girl who is believed to be Kyrat's next spiritual leader, the Tarun Matara. Sabal explains what the Golden Path is fighting for and requests Ajay's help. He is, after all, the son of the founders of the rebellion. Ajay is hesitant at first, but with the promise of helping him find Lakshmana to spread his mother's ashes, he agrees to help Sabal and Amita. Throughout the campaign, Ajay meets a plethora of interesting characters, all of whom provide him with different tasks and missions to complete. Many of these missions result in new weapons being unlocked, new serums that enhance Ajay's abilities, and karma points which expand Ajay's skills both in offensive and defensive measures. Primary Golden Path missions are given out by Sabal and Amita. Ajay often has a choice over whether to follow Sabal's religious and morally driven objectives or Amita's ruthlessly strategic tasks. Choosing one leader over the other shifts the balance of power until, eventually, either Sabal or Amita becomes the unquestioned leader of the Golden Path. 'Act Two' After a conversation with Bhadra in which he learns his father was murdered, Ajay makes his way to his childhood home at the Ghale Homestead along the eastern edge of Southern Kyrat. There, he finds two British pot-heads, Yogi & Reggie, taking up residence. They drug Ajay and deliver him to Noore, the other governor of Southern Kyrat besides De Pleur, at Shanath Arena where Ajay is forced to fight naked in the arena against an arsenal of soldiers and wild animals. Once victorious, he confronts Noore who tells him that she is only putting up a front, doing Pagan's bidding because De Pleur is holding her family hostage. Ajay agrees to help her bring down Paul and returns to the Ghale Homestead. He demands that Reggie and Yogi leave his house. While they pack, they tell Ajay about a legendary Thangka that once hung in the home but was torn into five pieces and scattered across Kyrat. Legend has it that the thangka told the story of the ancient warrior Kalinag and his journey into the mystical realm of Shangri-La. By finding the thangka pieces, Ajay is able to relive the legend himself. Ajay continues to help the Golden Path, supplying them with weapons by completing missions for Longinus, an African arms dealer, and liberating bell towers and outposts. Eventually, it's time to take out De Pleur. Noore gives Ajay valuable information about where Paul collects torture victims, allowing Ajay a chance to stow away into De Pleur's 'City of Pain' where a farewell party is being held for the governor. Ajay sneaks into Paul's compound and knocks him out, delivering him to the Golden Path for interrogation. However, during this time, Paul reveals that Noore's family had been killed ages ago. Following this, Amita and Sabal give Ajay the orders to take care of Noore. Ajay tells them he will decide her fate and sneaks into Shanath Arena where he confronts her as she's speaking to the crowd. He can either shoot her dead right there or tell her about her family. If the latter is done, Noore becomes distraught, grabs Ajay's Kukri and slits her wrist before falling into the pit to be torn apart by the animals. The arena then falls into Golden Path hands. Willis Huntley then contacts Ajay and ask for his help in return for some information about his past. Ajay first helps Huntley land at the Kyrat airport and then runs missions for him, killing off lieutenants under Yuma's command. With the promise of finding and taking care of Yuma, Huntley reveals that Mohan Ghale was being aided by the CIA in the beginning of the rebellion, but refused help after a while, saying that the war needed to be fought by Kyratis. He also reveals that Ishwari fled Kyrat because she feared Mohan would kill her. Upon killing the last lieutenant, Huntley turns on Ajay, admitting that Ajay had been killing CIA assets the entire time to tie up loose ends in Kyrat, and then pushes Ajay out of the plane. Ajay is left in the Himalayan mountains and is apprehended by the Royal Guard. 'Act Three' Ajay wakes up in a cavernous cell within Durgesh prison, a hellish dungeon overseen by Yuma, to find both her and Pagan there with him. Pagan says he needs to administer some 'tough love' on Ajay for his involvement with the Golden Path before leaving. Ajay is then drugged by a guard and, while suffering terrible hallucinations, must construct a grappling hook and escape the prison, avoid visions of the Rakshasa demons in the process. After fighting his way through a Royal Army controlled prison labour camp, Ajay makes his way out into the open mountains but passes out due to the cold. He sees a large figure walking toward him before blacking out. This is the only appearance of a yeti within the game without the DLCs. Afterward, Ajay wakes up in his bed at the Ghale Homestead. The current leader of the Golden Path is there with him and tells him he passed out in the mountains and was near death when found. Ajay recovers and completes his mission of freeing Southern Kyrat. Ajay then travels to Shanath Arena. Amita or Sabal tells him it's time to take the King's Bridge so that the Golden Path may gain entry into North Kyrat. After completing this mission, Ajay makes his way to Utkarsh where he meets up with a family who provide the Golden Path with weapons. From the basement, Ajay hears Pagan Min enter the home with some soldiers, speaking kindly to the homeowners but having them executed after he leaves. Enraged, Ajay follows Pagan's car in a Buzzer and destroys it, killing Pagan. However, the real Pagan calls Ajay moments later, scolding him for "ruining a perfectly good body double with hair loss"; ergo, Eric. Then Sabal and Amita ask Ajay to meet them where they watch as Pagan Min makes a rare announcement on public TV. Pagan credits Yuma for her fierce loyalty and dedication to protecting him, calling out the Golden Path to 'bring it on' but also giving away Yuma's location at the KEO Svargiya Mine. Ajay goes to the mine to confront Yuma once and for all. There, she takes Ajay off guard and drugs him, forcing him to hallucinate and sees her as the warrior Kalinag. He fights all the visions of Kalinag that come after him, as well as the white tiger, within a Shangri-La-like distorted reality. Finally, Ajay kills Yuma, stabbing her body multiple times. After Yuma's death, Ajay goes to see Bhadra who tells him that the next mission will determine who leads the Golden Path permanently. If Ajay accepts Sabal's mission, he will liberate Jalendu Temple from the Royal Guard to facilitate the crowing of Bhadra as the Tarun Matara. If Amita's mission is accepted, Ajay will destroy the temple, severing the future of Kyrat from its outdated past so that Amita can take the gold and other relics of Kyrat's history and melt them down for currency. After this mission, the leader of the Golden Path (Amita or Sabal) will direct Ajay to Utkarsh to defend it against an attack by Royal Army forces. After repelling the attack and avoiding incoming mortars, the leader calls to Ajay and instructs him to kill their counterpart, as they have become a threat. The player then has the choice to either kill or spare whomever he's been sent to eliminate. 'Confront Pagan Min' Finally, Ajay meets the Golden Path to spearhead the last attack on Pagan's Fortress. Shortly after a battle, the army takes the fortress so Ajay can go to the Royal Palace unopposed. Ajay enters the palace and finds Pagan preparing a meal and drinks for them. He gives Ajay a choice; either he can kill Pagan now ("boring") or he can sit down and they can spread Ishwari's ashes together. '''Shoot: '''If the player shoots, the credits roll. Ajay will return to his home to talk to the leader of the Golden Path telling them that Pagan is dead, but that he did not find Lakshmana. Afterwards, the player can climb the fortress and loot the body of Pagan, giving you two valuable items worth 650,000 rupees and 250,000 rupees. '''Spare:' If the player spares Pagan, he will lead Ajay to a small shrine outside where he explains that Lakshmana was Ajay's half sister, the result of a tryst between Pagan and Ishwari after she was sent by Mohan to spy on him. However, when Mohan found out about the affair, he flew into a rage and killed Lakshmana before her second birthday. Ishwari killed Mohan in return before fleeing to the United States. Pagan explains that the one and only time he entered the shrine, he walked in a sane man and came out 'like this'. Ajay leaves his mother's ashes beside Lakshmana's and walks outside to see Pagan in his helicopter. Pagan leaves Ajay in control of Kyrat and flies off. At this time, the player has the option to shoot the helicopter down and may loot Pagan's body near the crash site. After the credits, Ajay returns home and calls the leader of the Golden Path, saying that Pagan is gone and he found Lakshmana. After the Main Campaign Depending on who is the leader of the Golden Path, Ajay can meet with them in respective locations. Sabal: Sabal will be at the Jalendu Temple where Ajay witnesses him executing supporters of Amita by having their throats slit right in front of Bhadra, who has been crowned Tarun Matara. When Ajay protests, Sabal says that sins must be washed in blood and that the Tarun Matara will understand someday. Amita: If the player has chosen Amita, she will be in Tirtha, forcibly recruiting children to the Golden Path to become soldiers or work the opium fields. When Ajay asks what Bhadra thinks of this, Amita says that she had her 'sent away, and she won't be coming back', implying that she was either sent into exile or was killed. No matter who is in control, the player has the option to kill them right then and there along with their immediate supporters. Personality and Traits Ajay Ghale is a quiet man of few words and begins his journey innocently enough. Though he doesn't appear to have had any training in combat or weaponry, Ajay quickly learns what it takes to survive and his determination and sense of right and wrong are driving forces in his development. He has skills in stealth and melee, his survival instincts, and his ability to read situations and act accordingly. He is always seen wearing a turquoise jacket with the left sleeve rolled up to reveal a watch, brown gloves, blue jeans, and sneakers. Equipment In Far Cry 4 Ajay uses various types of weapons and equipment to overcome obstacles, such as: Grapple — A hook with a rope which Ajay uses to climb to elevated locations. Kukri — A large blade Ajay uses to kill enemies stealthily. Wingsuit — A glider-like suit equipped with a parachute. It is received by Willis in the middle of the campaign or can be purchased earlier on. Weapons — Ajay possesses three slots for various weapons and one slot for a handgun. To get all the weapon slots, you need to hunt and skin the necessary animals. Camera — Used to zoom in on areas, mark enemies and animals, or take pictures of targets for specific missions. Throwable Items — Ajay also carries four types of throwable items: throwing knives, Grenades, and molotovs. Ajay can also use C4 and Proximity Mines to create traps. Healing Items — Ajay carries numerous items used for healing, such as medicinal syringes, bandages and matches (to cauterize his wounds). Other Items — Ajay also carries a Map of Kyrat, ammunition, a radio, performance-enhancing syringes, bait, King Min's Guide to Kyrat and Mohan Ghale's Journal. Relationships Hurk — The first time Ajay meets Hurk is outside the first outpost liberated in Southern Kyrat. Hurk comes across as a bumbling, action star wannabe with a penchant for dramatics and an unusual relationship with monkeys. However, he and Ajay become good friends and Ajay willingly helps him with his redemption missions (DLC: Hurk's Redemption). When playing co-op, Hurk becomes Player 2. Amita — Headstrong and progressive, Amita and Ajay start out roughly; Amita sees him as a 'tourist' with no contributing qualities but quickly comes to see Ajay's potential. She appeals to his Americanized thinking, saying that Kyrat can never be free unless it's willing to let go of its past. As the first woman fighter of the Golden Path, she is resentful of Kyrat's old culture in which women are seen more as property than capable citizens. She often complains about Sabal's oppressive ideals but can be very persuasive and manipulative. Sabal — A traditionalist but just as headstrong as Amita, Sabal is dedicated to Kyrat's old ways and is a devout worshiper of the Gods. Mohan Ghale was his idol and he appeals to Ajay in this way, often using the adage 'what would Mohan do' to influence Ajay's decisions. Very good with his words, Sabal is often slick and suave but harbors a fierce temper which, when released, makes him emotional and irrational. Pagan Min — While Pagan Min displays a consistently affectionate attitude toward Ajay, borderline fatherlike, Ajay sees him as a psychopathic, manipulative tyrant. Pagan treats Ajay's hunt for him as a sort of game and never loses his cool with Ajay. From the outside, Pagan plays the part of a typical dictator, oppressive and ruthless to his people and country. However, on the inside, and much of this is revealed in notes, Mohan's diaries, and what Pagan says over the radio, Pagan is a rather bored individual who is distanced from reality in part by his isolation from the rest of the world and his grief over having lost his lover and daughter. He treats Ajay much like a son, grooming him and guiding him to become the new leader of Kyrat. It's almost kind of sweet, in a twisted sort of way. Mumu Chiffon — Though Ajay thinks of Chiffon as rather eccentric, Mumu regards Ajay with high esteem, declaring him the perfect model for his new line of fashion. Ajay is willing to hunt the rare animals as Chiffon instructs and learns just what it means to 'live fierce'. Bhadra — Bhadra seems very attached to Ajay, as shown in the mission where Ajay must choose who will lead the Golden Path. Ajay also seems to like her, impressed with her maturity and wants the best for her, like a big brother. However, no matter what choice the player makes, Bhadra's future is never ideal. Whether she ends up as the Tarun Matara, a puppet under Sabal's control, or is sent away or possibly killed by Amita, she is truly a victim of the war. Yogi & Reggie — Ajay makes his thoughts on these two clear after he's drugged the first time, pulling a gun on them and ordering them out of his home. However, Ajay soon warms up to them and even reminds them at a point to administer a serum dose for his latest trip. Paul "De Pleur" Harmon — Paul is never seen as a friend, not even close. Angry at his blatant disregard for human life; ironic since he appears to be a loving and doting father, Ajay has no trouble apprehending Paul and delivering him to the Golden Path, unless he opts to kill him. Noore Najjar — Ajay's relationship with Noore is complicated, at best. Though he is angered with her for throwing him into the fighting pits at Shanath Arena naked, he seems to understand why she did it, especially since she snuck him a weapon to increase his chances at surviving. Seeing her as a victim of circumstance, Ajay does not blindly take Amita or Sabal's orders to kill her and instead asserts that he will decide what to do. If he spares her, Ajay expresses sympathy for the loss of her family, though it does not good to Noore as she commits suicide after learning this. Yuma Lau — Ajay is not given much time to become acquainted with Yuma and sees her as one of many threats on Pagan's list of generals, if not the most dangerous. Armed with an arsenal of hallucinogens and elite soldiers, Yuma is certainly one of the more challenging enemies Ajay faces and clearly the most insane. Echoing delusions not unlike Citra from Far Cry 3, ''Yuma's obsessions lie with Shangri-La and the supposed powers therein. Willis — Despite being a fellow American, Willis displays sociopathic behaviors and his antics often irritate Ajay. However, Willis gives promises of information which give Ajay some clarity about his past but do nothing to help him in the present. Longinus — Ajay shows respect for this arms dealer and for the fact that he's trying to repent for past sins. Unlike Willis, Longinus provides immediate help to the Golden Path in exchange for Ajay's services and treats him as a fellow warrior. Rabi Ray Rana — More of a flamboyant and fun personality, Rana serves as a bit of comic relief to Ajay, cracking jokes when he's not providing valuable information on propaganda centers in Pagan's control. Often heard on the radio when Ajay is driving certain vehicles, Rana comments on current events and sometimes asks childlike questions of Ajay, curious about his missions and lifestyle. Killed Victims * Eric - Killed during or after a Buzzer chase after being mistaken for Pagan. * Yuma Lau - Killed In a knife fight for the psychological torture of prisoners at Durgesh, and to gain access to Pagan Min. * Various Royal Army/Guard soldiers for support of Pagan Min and possible atrocities against people and destruction of landmarks of Kyrat. * Various soldiers of the Disciples for taking the Valley of the people living there and torturing innocent civilians. Optional Victims * Paul De Pleur - Car blown up for the torture and murders committed by him in the City of Pain. * Noore Najjar - Shot in the head for the killing of soldiers in Shanath Arena, or indirectly causing her to commit suicide. * Amita - Shot in the torso or killed after the end of the campaign for her making the people of Kyrat slaves to the Golden Path. * Sabal - Shot in the head or killed after the end of the campaign for executing Amita's followers for treason. * Pagan Min - Shot in the head or helicopter shot down for the oppression of Kyrat and murder of innocent lives. * Some members of the Golden Path and Citizens of Kyrat (Cause Loss of Karma) - These are discouraged by the game, and killing 3 civilians in a row will result in a previous save file being loaded. Trivia *Ajay grew up without any knowledge about his father, Kyrat and the Golden Path, due to his mother never telling him anything before her death. *Besides seeing him in King Min's Wisdom, the only time his face is seen in the entire game is when he and Pagan take a selfie and while playing as Hurk in co-op. *The only time he screams in the entire game is when he is on fire. *He is the new king of Kyrat, according to Pagan. In fact during the dinner sequence (if Ajay does not shoot Pagan) he specifically tells Ajay he is leaving the country to him, and states that since he has already killed one Golden Path leader (whether Sabal or Amita) he has only "one left to go" as competition. It can thus be inferred that if Ajay goes through with the option of killing the surviving Golden Path leader he sided with after the main campaign is finished, he will in effect be in a position to become ruler of Kyrat. *According to the site http://www.behindthename.com/name/ajay/submitted, the name Ajay means "invincible, unconquerable" and, in Sanskrit, "one who cannot be defeated". *The people of Kyrat pronounce his name as "Ah-Jay Gal-E", while western NPCs say "Ay-Jay Gale". Ajay himself, having beein raised in the U.S., pronounces it as the latter. *Ajay uses a 1911 in the cutscenes where he makes the choice to either kill or spare his enemies. *In the game, his Skill Tree is divided into Tiger and Elephant, a reference to Amita and Sabal. *In the game, Ajay can relive Shangri-la, an ancient myth in Kyrat. There he becomes Kalinag, the ancient hero of Kyrat on a mission to free Shangri-La from the demon Rakshasa. *Ajay is the first Far Cry protagonist who is a native of the region. *Before Ajay went to Kyrat, he was a tourist in Patna, India, as it can be heard in the introduction where a man named Chet Peterson calls to Ajay that he bought tourist tickets to India with an additional trip to Kyrat. *Ajay Ghale, Takkar and Jack Carver are the only protagonists who cannot die at the end of their games, regardless of the player's choice, while in ''Far Cry 3, Jason Brody can be killed by Citra and in Far Cry 2 the protagonist that the player chooses dies. *By the events of Far Cry 3, Ajay was 24 and Jason was 25. *While in the current game Ajay uses matches to cauterize his wounds (in the healing animation played when no syringes are available), in some earlier builds of the game we saw him instead use a lighter. It is unknown why this change was made. *He is the only Far Cry protagonist whose family members are all dead (Pagan Min doesn't count). Gallery 296.png|Full body Concept art of Ajay Ghale ajay.jpg|Ditto, Concept art of Ajay Ghale Ajahy Ghale.jpg|Ditto, another variant King Min Kyrat (21).jpg|Ajay in King Min's Kyrat 010.png|Amita, Ajay, and Sabal 155.png|Close up,Ajay's face AjayAndPagan.png|Ajay and Pagan taking a "selfie". AjayGhale.png|Ajay. Far Cry® 42014-11-19-21-15-5.jpg|Ajay Ghale in game Model Far Cry® 4_20180415013042.png|Ditto, another variant Far Cry® 4_20180415013338.png|Ditto FC4 model Ajay.jpg|Ajay's game model 287.png|Ajay's arm 191.png|Ajay in Valley of the Yetis DLC 188.png|Ditto, in Concept Art 262.png|Hurk Appeared in Far Cry 4 key art with Ajay References pt-br:Ajay Ghale Category:Far Cry 4 Characters Category:Far Cry 4 Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Alive Category:Golden Path Category:Main Characters Category:Good Articles Category:Allies